


The Witcher Slayer & The Kryptonian Witchers

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Epic Battles, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Memory Alteration, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: Just after a man named Leo Bonhart challenges Clark to a very much literal sword fight in the forest just behind the Wayne Manor and he had called him the White Wolf instead of any of his usual nicknames which is very unexpected to say the least, so he is of course not really completely sure what he should do about this.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Bruce Wayne, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	The Witcher Slayer & The Kryptonian Witchers

So far his day was starting out as many of them normally would, he had gotten himself a coffee at one of the local cafes that were close to his apartment and was on his way back home when he was suddenly pulled in to an alley. 

Clark was about to call for help since if he tried to fight back he could very well possibly seriously injure his own attacker with out even actually intending to do so his mouth was covered. He had just then realized that the person that was attacking him had a steel sword on his neck, but it can not actually hurt him. Although he was actually pretty curious about why well basically any one would have a sword on them and what exactly do they want from Clark. 

So the reporter had just stayed as quiet and as still as he possibly could in there just as he had just waited there for his attacker to say some thing to him. But he did not. Instead he had actually just started to examine his whole entire body almost as if he was searching for some thing on him. He was wondering what it was. Clark had just then realized that his attacker had some how managed to completely uncover most of his left shoulder even as well. He just then felt a pretty large and very rough as well as surprisingly cold hand wrap it's self around his whole neck in an also very tight grip that seemed to be trying to prevent him from doing anything to them. Clark had actually felt trapped there. He had just then considered making an attempt to get away when he had then heard their heartbeat increase as if they were scared of anything with them. 

"In three days meet me behind the Wayne Manor in the forest for our final battle, do not come with anyone except for your sister." His attacker a man had told him. 

Then he had let Clark go and he was even more confused about this than he already was before, for one he does not have any siblings at all.

He then wondered if the man had mistaken him for some one else.

Although the man had seemed to be familiar to Clark. 

However wether he actually does know him or not he is definitely not perpared for a whole sword fight in the forest behind his boyfriend's very large house at all. So of course Clark had called him and he had told him all about how a complete stranger had just challenged him to a sword fight behind his home. Bruce had actually did not sound to surprised at this because some of his very own children did the same thing once a week at least. 

Clark had just been invited over to stay till the fight since it was probably going to happen wether he had wanted to battle with the man or not so his boyfriend was going to prepare him for in case the man has any kryptonite on him at all. 

Which was highly unlikely since he probably does not know that he is not really a normal human man at all but it was still very much a possibility. So he was also getting some new lead lined armor for the whole sword fight in just a few days between him and a man that could very well be a crazy person. Or quite very well possibly even a drug addict that was hallucinating him as some one else entirely as well.


End file.
